Wish
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Rin makes a wish on a shooting star and summons the Star Magician, Sesshomaru.


A/N: I know I have loads of stories to update (I'm sorry!) and I haven't in a long time, but well, writer's block is my enemy... Well, this one shot came to me after I read a short one-shot manga called "The Magic of Chocolate" and is based on it. It's just to be humorous and is a modern AU.

* * *

Wish

"It's said that if you wish upon a shooting star three times, the Star Magician will appear and grant you wish..."

Rin was looking up at the starry sky. She was wearing a school uniform with a bag on her shoulder. She seemed to be sad; or rather something was bothering her. She smiled to herself.

"That can't be true, can it? As I thought..."

As she started to walk away there was a blinding light. Before her stood two men in strange clothing! The one most prominent was in a white European outfit that looked like it befitted a prince. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and a staff that had crescent moon designs. But under those designs it looked suspicious like a sword... He really didn't look very friendly at all. The other man behind him was in a blue suit and had red painted lips. He was friendlier looking for sure. Rin gaped at the sight of them.

"You have wished upon the glittering star. I, Prince Sesshomaru, of the Magic Star will grant your wish," the one in white said in a cold, threatening manner.

"I am Byakuya! This will be a short acquaintance, but please entrust us with your wish!" the other said jovially.

"Who are you!?" Rin exclaimed.

"You're the one who summoned us," Sesshomaru huffed.

Byakuya waved. "Don't mind him. He doesn't really want to do this job, but pay that no mind, and make him do whatever you want."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey! It's the truth! You're the Star Magician and you must grant her wish!"

Rin titled her head in curiosity. "Star Magician? Then why does your outfit have moons instead of stars."

"Oh, how observant!" Byakuya exclaimed!

Sesshomaru sighed. "There's a shortage of staff at present. I'm really the Moon Magician, but since that stupid Star Magician had to elope with some princess, I'm forced to do his job as well."

"Hey, hey! You should be happy for Naraku and Kikyo!" Byakuya admonished.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I should be happy to have to do his job of granting stupid mortals' wishes? And to top it off, I get you for an assistant."

Byakuya laughed. "So, scary~"

Sesshomaru huffed.

"You're forced?" Rin questioned.

"Yup! By his Mother, the Moon Queen! She ruled the constellations as well," Byakuya piped up.

"Amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Let's get this over with. What's your wish?"

Rin looked down. "Well... I wish to work for the Star Magician as his assistant."

Both Sesshomaru and Byakuya stared at her in stunned silence.

"Wha-!?" Byakuya exclaimed. "What about your parents?"

Rin sighed. "I'm an orphan, and on my next birthday I will be turned out onto the streets... Which is next week."

"Ah, I see, so to have a safe life you want to be an assistant to the Star Magician!" Byakuya exclaimed as he pointed a finger in the air.

"That still makes this girl weird," Sesshomaru commented.

"Um..." Rin said nervously.

"I won't-" Sesshomaru started.

"He'll do it!" Byakuya interrupted.

"What!?" Sesshomaru questioned as he turned on him.

"Hey, you have enough power to do so, and besides you got to keep granting the wishes as your mother requested. Besides she wants to be the Star Magician's assistant. You shan't have this job forever, you know," Byakuya reasoned.

Sesshomaru thought on it for a moment. "Alright, fine. I the renowned Moon- Star Prince shall grant that wish!"

Sesshomaru waved his staff and in a dazzling light Rin's outfit changed! It was an outfit fitting of a star magician's assistant. She had a fancy top and skirt with stars all over. On her arms were even more star accessories.

"Amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

"Now, you are the Star Magician's assistant!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Welcome! It'll be nice working with you!" Byakuya said with a smile.

Rin smiled happily. "I look forward to it as well!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Only one more wish to grant and I will have completed Mother's request."

Byakuya turned to him. "You're not concerned about the Star Magician job being open?"

"Why should I?"

"So cold!"

"Um, Prince Sesshomaru," Rin said as she walked up to him. He turned to her and waited for her to continue. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Sesshomaru looked startled, but soon awkwardly patted her back. _'Maybe she won't be too bad...'_ he thought.

"How sweet!" Byakuya exclaimed which earned him a glare from his prince.

Suddenly Sesshomaru froze and turned to the sky.

"Someone else made a wish?" Byakuya asked.

Sesshomaru just nodded in response.

Byakuya turned to Rin. "Well, this is your first job. Let's have fun!"

"Right!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru sighed and with a wave of his wand they all disappeared.

* * *

A boy with long black hair was looking up at the sky. "Tch! Like I really believe that urban legend!"

Then a blinding light appeared which brought Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Rin before the boy.

"You have wished upon the glittering star. I, Prince Sesshomaru, of the Magic Star will grant your wish," Sesshomaru said coldly and threateningly.

"I am Byakuya! This will be a short acquaintance, but please entrust us with your wish!" Byakuya said jovially then prompted Rin to speak.

"And I'm Rin! Prince Sesshomaru's assistant!" Rin waved.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS!?" the boy yelled in shock.

"You're the one who called us here, you lowlife," Sesshomaru said darkly.

"My, my, how scary," Byakuya commented.

"Prince Sesshomaru doesn't seem to like him..." Rin commented.

"Nah, that's his normal response. He was actually nicer to you than the rest!" Byakuya revealed.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yup! It was destiny~"

The boy was just gaping at them. "Called you? No... No way... Are you saying you're the freaking Star Magician?"

"Exactly," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"NO WAY! It's true! I'm Inuyasha! Incredible! You have to grant my wish! Haha Oh man! I get to order you to do my bidding!"

Sesshomaru quickly whipped his staff out; almost hitting the boy. He held it to his head like a gun or sword. The boy was clearly frightened.

"Don't get cocky, human," Sesshomaru said darkly. "It's on the queen's orders that I must deal with you lot. Let's hurry up and get this over with."

Byakuya chuckled. "I forgot to tell you, Prince Sesshomaru is rather arrogant."

Rin smiled. "Don't worry, Prince Sesshomaru won't kill you, though I have no idea about hurting you," she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha gulped. "You guys are-"

"So, what's your wish, foolish mortal?" Sesshomaru asked threateningly.

"Well, you see there's this girl..." Inuyasha started. "And I want to go out with her..."

"Impossible," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Eh!?" Inuyasha sounded.

"Even if you tried to force me, it would still be impossible. I don't have the magic to bind a human's emotions permanently," Sesshomaru explained with his staff resting on his shoulder.

"Prince Sesshomaru is inexperienced in this job, you see," Byakuya explained with a smile.

"Yup, this isn't even his real job!" Rin piped in.

"How useless!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and whipped his staff out again. "What did you say?" he threatened.

"Uh, how about just a date!?" Inuyasha covered.

"I can do that," Sesshomaru nodded and then waved his wand. "I the renowned Star Prince shall grant that wish!"

The Rin jumped in front of Sesshomaru. "And I, Rin, Prince Sesshomaru's assistant, shall help make that wish come true!"

_Poof!_

Inuyasha was suddenly on a date with the girl. Things were going real fine and smoothed as they enjoyed the amusement park. They were even holding hands.

'_Thank you Star Magician!' _Inuyasha yelled in his head.

Inuyasha and the girl were about to kiss...

"KYAA!" the girl screamed "Who are you!? Where am I!?" she demanded.

"Um..." Inuyasha said in confusion.

"You PERVERT!" the girl yelled and ran away.

Inuyasha felt the insult go through him like a bullet and he fell to his knees. "Kagome..." he said weakly.

Then Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Rin appeared behind him. Byakuya and Rin were eating candy that they undoubtedly got from the park.

"I forgot to mention that this magic only lasts till midnight," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

Byakuya laughed. "You really are too inexperienced, Prince Sesshomaru."

Rin clapped her hands. "Well, he did have fun until the last bit!" she said happily.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at the boy and waved his staff. "I granted your wish, so no complaints!" He then tapped his staff on the ground and took out a piece of paper. "That's done, now I have finished the queen's orders."

"Prince Sesshomaru~" Byakuya sang. "Here are some more orders from the queen," he smiled as he held up a whole handful of orders.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "That lying wench!" Somewhere on the moon, he could see his mother laughing.

"My, my," Byakuya said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who was internally steaming and Inuyasha, who was still on his knees mumbling "pervert".

"Hang in there, both of you~" Byakuya sang.

"Ganbatte!" Rin yelled.

_And so Prince Sesshomaru and Rin continued ruining people's lives, together..._

"Anything else you should tell me, Byakuya?" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Uh, yeah, since you granted Rin's wish to be the Star Magician's assistant, even if Naraku were to come back, she would not be his assistant, but remain as yours," Byakuya laughed.

"Yay!" Rin yelled.

"What!?" Sesshomaru responded.

_Forever._


End file.
